


Heartbeats

by CrashLol



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashLol/pseuds/CrashLol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the-greatuniter as part of the tumblr Korrasami fan fiction secret santa exchange.<br/>Asami has a nightmare about Korra's near-death after battling Zaheer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> It was pointed out to me that is more M than E and I agreed so I changed the rating :)

_Asami’s hands clenched in front of her chest as she watched the scene before her with wide eyes. She stared in disbelief as Korra was dying in her father’s arms, beaten and bloodied from her fight with Zaheer. She desperately wanted to run to her, to hold her, to do something, but her body was completely frozen with shock. She watched in horror as the light left her eyes and her heart slow to a stop. There were panicked voices around her but she could not make out what they were saying. Suddenly Su Yin Beifong had stepped in between them and Asami’s view was obstructed. All she could see was a silver liquid entering the air directly above where Korra was. Asami tried to cry out but no sound came out. There was no longer a heartbeat._

_‘Korra! No! Korra!’_

———

“K- Korra… Korra!” Asami bolted straight up in bed, panting and sweating. The body next to her stirred and groaned and Asami hurriedly rolled the figure onto its back and pulled her hair out of the way before pressing an ear to the middle of the toned chest. She let out a long sigh of relief when she was met with the rhythmic thumping below the surface.

“Mmm, ‘Sami? What’s going on?” Satsified, Asami lifted her head up and looked up into her girlfriend’s confused, sleep-filled eyes. Asami was suddenly overcome with embarrassment at her panic and looked away quickly. They had not been dating very long and she was now worried about making a fool of herself in front of Korra.

“It- It’s nothing. I’m sorry.” Asami sat with her back against the headboard and brought her knees to her chest. Korra blinked a couple times and rubbed her eyes before propping herself up on one elbow.

“Asami, baby, what’s wrong?” Asami bit her lip and hugged her knees tighter.

“It was just a nightmare. Go back to sleep, love,” She looked away from Korra, growing more embarrassed by the second. But sighed and relented, realizing that Korra was not going to let it go. “It was after your fight with Zaheer and… you were dying. I know it was years ago but in that moment I had never been more scared in my life and the thought of losing you like that still terrifies me so much. Always has…” She braved a glance at Korra to find her staring at her face with lips parted and concern in her eyes.

“Asami…”

“I… actually have a lot of dreams like that. You’re dying… Your heart stops and there’s nothing I can do. This one felt so real, though. Like I were reliving the whole thing again. You had no heartbeat and I couldn’t move, I couldn’t do anything, and I just-”

“Asami,” Asami realized there were tears streaming down her face as Korra placed a gentle hand on her forearm, “Asami, it’s okay.” Asami took her arm away from Korra’s hand and wiped her tears, snuffling a little.

“I’m sorry, you must think I’m such a freak,” To her surprise Korra giggled and pulled her down to her chest, making sure her ear was directly above her heart.

“If worrying about your girlfriend after a traumatic near-death experience is freaky then I guess I’m a freak, too.” Asami relaxed into Korra’s warmth, savoring the calm, rhythmic beating of her heart.

“I love you, Korra…” Korra gave her a comforting squeeze as she left a kiss on the top of her head.

“I love you, too, ‘Sami…”

 

———

 

Asami sighed and glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It felt like she had been fighting to go back to sleep for hours even though hardly an hour had passed.

“You, too?” Asami turned back to find Korra’s eyes open and she sighed again.

“Yeah, just can’t get back to sleep,” Asami replied, her voice just barely above a whisper. She laid her head back on Korra’s chest, absentmindedly checking her heartbeat again.

“Me neither,” Asami’s head rose and fell with Korra’s chest, the air passing in and out of her lungs sounded like a powerful windstorm but her dark skin was so warm and inviting. Asami adjusted herself so that most of her body was lying on top of the shorter woman and left the lightest of kisses in the center of her chest. The small moan of contentment that echoed throughout Korra’s ribcage was all the encouragement Asami needed as she continued to leave feather-light kisses on her smooth, dark skin.

“Asami…” Korra sighed as Asami’s kisses traveled up her throat to capture her lover’s lips. Korra took Asami’s face in her strong hands and happily returned the kiss. Asami’s fingers traced over Korra’s collar bones and down her shoulders and eventually her biceps. She let her hands explore every firm curve of her muscular arms.

Asami smiled into the passionate kiss they shared as she remembered all of the times in the last four years they had known each other she had fantasized about Korra’s body, never believing she would actually get to touch it in the way she desperately desired. And yet here she was, her hands finding their way to the most intimate parts of her new girlfriend’s body and her tongue slipping between their lips to find her lover’s. She had waited many years for this and she was not disappointed. Now, despite only being together for a little over a month, many of their nights were spent like this, making love into the late hours of the night until they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

Asami’s thoughts were interrupted when Korra moved one of her hands to the small of her back, holding her close as she turned her onto her back. Korra’s hips had nestled between Asami’s thighs and she stretched upward to press another loving kiss to her lips before letting her lips wander down Asami’s neck and chest. Asami gasped and buried her hands Korra’s hair as the hips between her legs began to grind slowly into her.

“Korra…” Asami’s hands wandered over the rippling muscles of Korra’s back. She panted and moaned, overwhelmed by the heat of the water tribe woman’s skin against her’s, holding her down against the mattress as a skillful hand snaked between them and rested on Asami’s center. She held tight to the body lying against hers and rolled her hips against Korra’s hand.

As her usual, level-headed consciousness gave way to the mounting pleasure she became increasingly aware of a light, fast-paced pounding against her torso coming from beneath Korra’s skin that was pressed to her own. Korra’s heartbeat, as strong and alive as it had ever been. Asami let out a shaky breath and tilted her head back, accepting Korra’s love pouring from her pounding heart.


End file.
